1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to head-up displays installed in automobiles including private cars.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL1 discloses a head-up device that projects a display image on a projection plane of a mobile object to visibly display a virtual image of the display image on a visible area inside the mobile object.